1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clear plastic device which will simulate a video cassette and allow a VCR technician to rapidly diagnose mechanical and electronic problems within a VCR with minimal disassembly of the unit. It will enable a VCR to function in all modes and still have the mechanism accessible both visually and manually for the purpose of inspection, measurement and adjustment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Up to now methods of servicing a VCR is much left to the technician's imagination an inventiveness, such as blocking sensors with black tape or holding or taping safety switches, removing video cassette transport housing then inserting a video cassette or altering a video cassette to accomplish the above. Altering a video cassette still leaves much to be desired. All VCR's have built-in safety devices to prevent damage to the video tape. Because of those safety measures it becomes necessary to have a device which will quickly bypass sensors, activate switches and release video cassette transport housing locking mechanisms. Due to the wide variety of VCR's in use a way to enable any VCR to operate without a video cassette in place would be an advantage. Loading posts, video heads, control track heads, erase head, capstan shaft, pinch roller, take-up and supply spindles, tension belt plus other mechanical and electronic parts are fully accessible both visually and manually due to the open design of this clear plastic device. This invention eliminates the problem of enabling a VCR to operate without a video cassette in place.